


Me and my baby

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [1]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Harry, Daddy Liam, Diapers, F/F, M/M, Mummy Perrie, baby jade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Liam and his baby Harry have visitors, Perrie and her baby Jade.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This request is for Doopi. Now you all know I have used mummy and daddy kink in my stories before and I have enjoyed this story and I am tempted to make this into a series. Hope you enjoy x

Liam smiled at his Harry as he was preparing breakfast for himself and his baby. He looked so cute today, either his curly hair, his bright green eyes and his adorable blue onesie. Usually Liam would let his baby spend most of his day in his cute onesie but today, Harry and his daddy were going to have visitors. Today, Liam's long time friend and fellow caregiver Perrie was coming round with her baby Jade, one of Harry's best friends. Usually Harry's other friend Niall or Gigi would come round but Niall's daddy Louis had took him out of town and Gigi's daddy Zayn were both ill.

"Are you excited for auntie Perrie and Jade to come round?" Liam asked his baby as Harry looked up happily at his daddy. "Yes daddy! Super super excited!" Harry said out loud as Liam chuckled. He felt like the luckiest daddy alive to have his baby boy, he was so well behaved and kind and his heart was full of love that made many people in the small community happy.

Liam made sure Harry had finished his breakfast of porridge and fruit before going upstairs to get ready for their guests. He took Harry to his bedroom and placed him on the large changing table, laying the boy on the top. Liam undid the onesie and removed it, leaving Harry in his nappy. Harry suddenly turned all red as he got completely naked, too embarrassed at what was happening.

"Now Harry, we don't get embarrassed in this house, it's only me." Liam reassured the boy, knowing nappies were a sentivite subject to Harry. "Daddy?" Harry asked wanting to make sure his daddy was still hear. "It's just me baby. Daddy always here, he'll always be here for you. No matter what." Liam promised as he wiped the boy, powered him and put a fresh nappy on him. "There all done and well done for keeping still. My good boy." Liam said kissing his boy's tummy and making Harry squeal with delight. "Now come on, lets get ready for today."

Liam had put Harry in a soft pair of leggings and a large red sweater. The boy looked so pure and precious, Liam just wanted to hold him forever and never let go. The two were currently in the living room, waiting for their guests to arrive. Harry was getting impatient as he wanted to see his friend. "Why are they taking so long?" Harry asked. "They will be here any moment sweetie." Liam said as the doorbell suddenly rang.

Harry gasped really running to the door but Liam stopped him, telling him to wait. The older man walked to the hallway, opened the door and saw Perrie holding her Jade. Jade looked nervous today, even though she has been around Liam and Harry's house a hundred times. "Good morning." Liam said happily as he hugged his best friend. "Hey Liam, sorry we're a little late, a certain little girl took a little while to get out of bed this morning." Perrie said, talking about Jade. 

Liam took Perrie and Jade to the living room, where they saw a patient Harry waiting for the guests. "Auntie Perrie!" Harry called out happily. "Hey Haz bear." Perrie replied as she placed Jade down on the ground. "Jadey!" Harry nearly screamed as he ran to his friend and gave her a hug. The two littles hugged as their caregivers watched fondly, Perrie took a few photos on her phone to cherish the moment. 

"How about we put these two monkeys in the play pen?" Liam suggested to Perrie, pointing to the large play pen he had at the side of the living room. It was full of stuffed animals and toys, all perfect for any little. Perrie agreed as she picked up her Jade and Liam did the same putting Harry in the pen, giving him a kiss and telling him to be good.

While the littles played in the pen, Liam and Perrie decided to have a coffee and to have a catch up. They sat on the couch with a good view of their babies and looking over on occasion. The care givers chatted for a while about other mummies and daddies in the small community and any gossip that was happening.

"Have you heard from Zayn?" Liam asked as he took a sip of coffee. "Yeah he text me yesterday. Him and Gigi still have the flu." "Oh bless. I hope they get better, Gigi's too young." Liam paused for a moment. "Did he say anything about Gigi's behaviour?" Liam asked quietly making sure the littles didn't here. "Apparently she's been refusing to call Zayn daddy and telling him he's not her daddy." Perrie replied. "God poor Zayn. I knows it's been hard since he adopted her but I just hope it gets better." Liam said as Perrie nodded in reply.

Harry and Jade played peacefully in the play pen, enjoying the many variety of stuffed animals that belonged to Harry's. Jade looked at two teddy bears beside her, one pink and one blue. She picked them up and made them kissing, intimating kissing noises. "Jadey, what are you doing?" Harry asked confused. "They're kissing Harry." "Why are they kissing?" "Cos they love each other. When people love one another, they kiss, that's what mummy said." 

Harry looked at the girl confused, never understanding love. He had kisses with daddy before but that was it. It was a strange situation and Harry just watched it for a while, maybe he would ask daddy about love later. Jade stopped the teddies kissing and looked around, seeing what other fascinating thing she could find. She found a cute little tiara and had an idea.

"Here Haz bear! I declare you princess." Jade said as she placed the tiara on Harry's curly hair. "Can I be a princess?" Harry asked confused. "Of course, you can be whoever you want to be." Jade said smiling at her friend. Harry blushed a little at the statement, feeling like the most beautiful princess in the whole entire world.

 

After an hour of playing, it was time for feeding. The caregivers picked up their littles and as Liam feed Harry a bottle, Perrie placed Jade on her lap. She knew Liam didn't mind and she undid her top and took her breast out, starting to feed her Jade. Liam saw the corner of his eye what Perrie was doing, he felt a tang of jealousy as she fed her baby naturally. He knew Perrie got special tablets when she 'adopted' Jade that could help her give breast milk and Liam was just happy that Perrie could give her little the nourishment she needed.

Perrie made sure Jade was suckling properly as she breastfeed, she was first hesitant with it but now, she loved it. It was a bonding moment between the two and Perrie had never felt closer to her Jade then when she was breastfeeding. When the little was finished, she smiled at her mummy, holding her close as the two just stayed there for a moment, just enjoying the silence.

Perrie saw Liam come back into into the room, with a sleeping Harry in his arms. "He's falling asleep, I'll take him upstairs." Liam whispered as he took his Harry upstairs for a nap. The older man slowly walked upstairs to Harry's bedroom, laying the boy in the large white cot. The baby looked so peaceful asleep, like he didn't have a care in the world, which Liam wanted for the boy. "Sweet dreams angel." Liam whispered as he kissed Harry's head and made sure the baby monitor was on.

Liam went back down stairs to see Perrie changing Jade's nappy on the floor. Liam was quiet as Perrie finished putting the adult nappy on her baby. She taped it up and smiled at her baby girl, giving her a big kiss for keeping still. "Everything ok?" Liam asked, making sure everything was ok. "Of course." Perrie replied, picking her baby up and going back to the table with Liam.

The care givers started talking again, talking about the local gossip in their community. "Oh I didn't tell you. Leigh Anne's getting a baby." Perrie said as he held Jade in her lap. "Really? That's great. What is she getting?" Liam asked. "A girl, she's called Jesy. Beautiful little thing." "Oh I'm so happy for her, I know she's been searching for ages. When's she getting her?" "I think next week. She's got the meeting with Anne sorted." Liam nodded, remembering his own meeting with Anne before he got his Harry.

Liam and Perrie spoke for a bit before a cry came from upstairs. Liam went straight up knowing his Harry was waking up. He walked into his baby's room to see the boy laying in his cot, crying his little eyes out. "Oh don't worry baby, daddy's here. Daddy's here." Liam whispered as he lifted Harry out of the large cot and held the crying boy close. "You always here?" Harry whimpered. "Of course, always." Liam promised to the boy, never wanting to leave him.

After a quick diaper change, Liam took Harry back downstairs to their guests. Jade was excited her friend was back as they were put back into the playpen. Both littles played with the stuffed animals for a while, having an imaginary tea party with the animals as their care givers looked on. It was such a happy day Harry had thought and he wished his best friends could be here more. If he could they would be here every single day of the year!

Soon enough, Perrie and Jade had to go. Harry was upset of course but Liam told him they would see one another again in a few days. Liam said goodbye to Perrie as she thanked him for a lovely day. Jade and Harry hugged each other close, nothing going to miss their friend. "Bye Jadey." Harry said sadly. "Bye bye Hazza. See you soon." Jade said as Perrie picked her up and left the house, saying one last goodbye to Liam and Harry.

For the rest of the night, Liam made dinner for him and Harry, some macaroni and cheese. Liam feed his baby the food as he noticed he was getting a little tired. Liam decided to skip a bath tonight and an early night for his baby boy. After dinner, he took his Harry upstairs to his room, changed his diaper again and put him in a clean onesie.

"Daddy, what is love?" Harry asked innocently, remembering his and Jade's conversation from earlier. Liam was surprised from the question, never really thinking of such a deep question. "Well love can mean many things baby. Love is affection and caring for someone. It's an emotion that can feel like the best feeling in the world or the worst." Liam replied and Harry just nodded, accepting the answer. 

After they had finished, Liam put Harry in the large white cot in the room, making sure Harry was tucked in close. A bedtime story was read and then Liam kissed the boy goodnight. "Goodnight Harry sweet dreams." Liam whispered. "Goodnight daddy, love you." Harry replied before slipping into sleep. Before Liam left, he watched his baby for a moment and he smiled, feeling like the most luckiest man in the world to have someone like Harry in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you all think? Would you like to see more of this world? Let me know x


End file.
